


笨蛋的故事

by roseandsadness



Category: NCT
Genre: Bottom Na Jamin, M/M, Top Lee Jeno
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandsadness/pseuds/roseandsadness





	笨蛋的故事

短打 烂俗/低俗梗 诺民诺 未成年/诱jian白痴/护工  
很低俗 避雷 小车 无套 有反转 第一视角  
*  
我是李帝努，我诱奸了我的笨蛋同桌。  
这是我的十六岁。  
*

*  
实际上我没打算反省，又不是无意间发生的。我蓄谋已久，也知道这种事实在是道德沦陷。  
唯一值得说声抱歉的大概只是对他的父母。可我后来发现，原来是我被骗了。  
*

*  
我的同桌长得非常漂亮，刚来上学的时候我就挑他做了我同桌。老师问我为什么想坐在他旁边，明明他是个白痴，每次考试都考三十分。我没回答，他是没看见我同桌后柜里塞满的巧克力，全是小女生送的。  
我不是妒忌那么多女生喜欢他，我无所谓被只看脸的肤浅女人喜欢。但是不得不承认，我也是个肤浅的人。  
我一直都记得第一次见到他。  
我是最后一个进班的，同学们吵闹地拥成一团，他也没孤立着，只是很容易看出来他并没融入进集体。他歪着脸，我都能看到他长长的浓密的睫毛。他莫名看向我这里，没有征兆地笑了。  
虽然不想坦白，我的心跳漏了半拍。后来他每次盯着我的眼睛笑都让我肾上腺素疯狂分泌，我不想说我喜欢他，一见钟情了，我只恶狠狠地骂自己，李帝努，你真是禽兽不如，下半身思考的动物。  
一定要把他骗到我的床上。  
*

*  
我们被要求把姓名条贴在桌角，左边右边都可以，显眼就好。他真的是个笨蛋，拽着自己的姓名条问我是什么。我在心里说这是我老婆，是我以后做爱会叫的名字。但我也只好帮他，所以我们的名字贴在了一起。我把他的名字涂掉，什么罗渽民，好麻烦，我改成了娜娜。反正笨蛋改了名字不会有人在意的。  
以后他就是我的专属了。  
他还是笑着看我，大眼睛眨巴眨巴。我叫他娜娜，他就鼻音哼一声。  
*

*  
我比我想的还要大胆一点，上课摸他的大腿，下课抱到厕所亲嘴。他什么都不会，不会接吻，不会反抗，十足的笨蛋。只是被我摸到大腿根的时候会脸红一点，下意识夹住，然后像个小母猫一样轻轻叫唤。接吻的时候都是我主动，但他咬人很疼。  
他原本还会自己吃饭，后来都要我喂了，班主任说我太体贴他了。那怎么办，我就是想宠老婆。  
我们两个十指相扣走在路上，也只被人们觉得是我照顾这个没有自理能力的傻瓜。的确是，确立关系什么的太正经了，等做了爱再骗他答应。  
*

*  
我把阴谋的实施日期计划在他的生日。夏天他会穿宽松的上衣，像个女孩一样穿很短的裤子，露出大片白嫩的肉。我咬着牙尽量笑着对他说，不要再穿这么短的裤子了，你都要被我看光了。他或许是故意晃修长的腿，把我的手放到他的腿上，然后甜甜地说，什么意思呀。  
其实我只是不想班里的女生，更多是男生，盯着他了。他感受不到热辣的目光，我可以。我知道那些血气方刚又处在青春期的男生会有多变态、恶心，玩弄他的想法只能我拥有。  
*

*  
八月十三，他果然一早就来了。我骗他说要给他一个惊喜，但也的确准备了。  
我帮他开了门，他还特意买了束花。我笑嘻嘻偷亲了他的脸，随意地把花扔到茶几上。他像是轻车熟路地往我卧室走，我盯着他的背想着今天一定要试试后入。  
我先带他去游乐园，以前一定没有人对他这么好，所以他会记住我。然后下午就带他回我的家，玩得不尽兴不要紧，因为我会对他说给他玩更有意思的。我们回家，会一进门就做爱，从沙发到卧室，从楼梯到阳台。  
*

*  
娜娜摇着我的手撒娇，他别的不会，好会撒娇。他重复着单调的词组，我知道他还想玩。  
所以我告诉他，让我带着他回家，我给他更有意思的玩。  
娜娜依旧甜甜地对我笑，他是那么单纯，一点都不知道接下来要发生什么。  
*

*  
我准备好的避孕套和润滑剂在床头柜里。为了更愉快地享受，我让娜娜先去洗澡，等他裹好浴衣后躺在床上吃点糖，或者喝个巧克力牛奶。我们接吻之前我经常让他这样做，这样我的舌头能尝到更多甜味。  
我草草冲了个淋浴，脑海中幻想各种姿势。他哭着央求我的模样仿佛已经在眼前。  
*

*  
我下半身围着浴巾推开浴室门，他看到我跳着扑过来。我很轻松地接住他，双手隔着一层托他的臀部。我想马上就开始，还是屈服于他的柔软稚嫩，耐着性子接吻。  
他吃着桃子味的硬糖，甜腻又清新的。我贪婪地吸吮，不放过每一处。他接吻已经越来越熟练了，过电一般的酥麻感让我舒服得一激灵。我恨恨地往他屁股上掐一把，他拿双腿把我夹的更紧。我都晕头转向分不清是我强迫他还是他主动想要。  
我们亲到嘴肿起来才舍得分开，他面带潮红将我圈得更死，腾出一只手抽掉腰间的带子。娜娜像只发情的兔子，求欢只是本能反应。  
他自己把自己剥光，原来浴袍里面什么都没穿。下流胚，真浪。我恶狠狠地骂道。幸好他听不懂我的dirty talk，我用不着为他的自尊考虑。我发誓我就差一点就要直接顶胯做了他。  
我托着他的屁股抱到洗手台，冰凉的触感让他不安地扭动。我没理会他的哆嗦，很快就会热了。我让他背对我，挤了些润滑剂往他的后穴伸入一根手指，温热细腻的触感让我更加急躁。  
他哼哼唧唧地嘟囔要我快点，操，他什么都不懂。我往他屁股上狠拍了一巴掌，他险些掉泪，神情却是很舒服的样子。  
我加入第二根手指往深处捅去，另一只手掰过他的脸来接吻。跟漂亮的小家伙舌吻真爽。我在口中模拟抽插的动作，手上加大了力度。双唇分离时他的嘴角流下溢出的津液，显得更加淫靡。  
等三根手指的扩张做完他的浑身都染上了淡粉色，诱人得过分。我一边揉捏他柔软细腻的臀肉，一边急促地拆开避孕套的包装，他很郁闷的样子抓过去一把丢掉。  
我愣了半秒，好吧，小骚货，那我们就结合地更彻底些。  
确保让他的破处之旅不会太疼后，我扶着龟头挤进一点。他小声啜泣着，一面把屁股翘得更高。他吃痛的嘤咛是让人上瘾的毒药，而我在饮鸩止渴。我又往里送入一些，他的背部弓起，额间因紧张流下的汗液打湿柔软的毛发。他完美的曲线一览无遗，雪白的腰间需要加上我的双手点缀。  
娜娜抬头，看看自己娜娜。我坏心眼地让他盯着镜子里的自己，他的耳朵红得滴血。  
娜娜好淫荡，娜娜不是第一次吗？我故意往他耳边呼气，他不说话，只喊我的名字。  
他别过脸去，把我的手从腰部移至胸前。在我的抚摸揉捏下乳尖红肿挺立，而他不再压抑着声音叫了出来。  
oppa，jeno oppa…娜娜的胸部好痒…jeno帮帮娜娜…  
这小妖精。我发狠地加快抽插，让他转过来面对我，没有停下动作。他惊呼着想要逃跑，受不了巨大的冲击。  
娜娜别躲，我佯装不高兴。他瞬间摆出听话的姿态，因为我跟他说我喜欢乖小孩。  
娜娜惹我伤心了，该怎么办呢，坏孩子需要得到惩罚。  
他看起来又要掉眼泪，我的手在他细腻的肌肤上游走，贪恋罪恶的快感。我放慢速度，故意将分身退出大半。  
不行，jeno偶吧…不要走…娜娜求你了…  
不许离开娜娜。  
我笑了笑吻住他絮絮叨叨的小嘴，在他松口的一刻离开。他疑惑地张着嘴看我，泪珠挂在眼角，好像个欲求不满的bitch。我一路从脖颈吻到锁骨，最后停留在胸口。我重新挺进他的蜜穴，一边舔舐红嫩的小豆。舌尖灵活地打转、吸吮，他的小兄弟终于受不了地喷涌白液。  
没想到被吸奶可以爽到射精，娜娜的身体好敏感。我的话语让他分外害臊，他用粉拳向我挥舞，结果真的打到了我的脸。  
你今天都第几次招惹我了？我惩罚性地咬他乳尖，他大声喊痛却还挺身向前。我真想把他禁锢在我身边，让他变成我的金丝雀。我们做爱夹杂着青涩隐晦的爱意，少年初尝禁果的刺激，和放大百倍的快感。从第一眼就翻涌起的征服欲，终于被我吞食。  
在我也达到第一轮高潮后我想起了答应他的惊喜，于是我咬着他的耳垂轻轻地说，娜娜，我做你男朋友吧。  
*

*  
那天后来我转变了数多体位直至凌晨四点。我抱着他入睡，我们昏睡到下午。他比我早些醒来，我轻吻了他的脸颊先去洗漱。  
当我心满意足地冲洗完，隔着磨砂玻璃门我看到他在打电话。好奇心趋势我放轻动作，于是我听到他对他的朋友说——  
“哎呀，不枉我装乖了这么久，我终于泡到李帝努了。”  
*  
完


End file.
